Moonlight
by doodlegirll
Summary: This is set from the time Pocahontas and John met in the glade to the time Pocahontas saved John and he got shot in their POVs. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

**Pocahontas's POV**

"Pocahontas, no!" Nakoma said, trying to stop me. I didn't stop. I couldn't. Not when my father was going to attack John's people! I couldn't just sit back and watch as our people were torn apart by hatred. I _wouldn't_ sit back and watch. I was going to do something about this. I was going to stop this war, one way or another.

...oOo...

I ran into the clearing. I could only pray that Nakoma hadn't followed me!

"What is it, Pocahontas? What is going on? The earth is trembling!" Grandmother Willow asked me. I looked at her.

"We're going to war!" I exclaimed, slightly out of breath. I looked back towards the village to make sure no one had followed me.

"Pocahontas!" I turned to see John running towards me. He was as out of breath as I had been and it was apparent that he hadn't let anything get in his way.

"Listen to me." John said and I knew it was important and urgent. There was a look in John's eyes that only I could see- fear.

"My men are getting ready as we speak to attack you and your people at dawn. Pocahontas, you've _got_ to warn them!" I remembered my father's promise.

"My village is swarming with warriors! They are planning to attack you and your people!" I said. "It's not too late! You have to come with me to talk to my father!" I said.

"What?" John asked, stopping.

"My father said that he'd speak with anyone who comes in peace." I said and John sighed.

"At this point, Pocahontas, I don't think anyone's going to hear anything we have to say." John said and I had to agree. But we had to try!

"I know. But John, we can't just sit back and not do anything! We have to do _something_!" I said, near tears. If our people went to war with each other, not only would people get killed, but John would be forced to fight and he and his people wouldn't stand a chance against mine, even with their guns. John opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden howl stopped him and we turned towards it. A little dog waddled into the clearing with a log stuck on his head.

"What is that thing?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"Percy!" John said as he freed the little dog. Meeko went over to Percy and Percy jumped at him. It was apparent that they had met and that Percy didn't like Meeko. Knowing Meeko, he probably stole some of Percy's food.

"Meeko! Percy! Stop it!" I said, trying to stop them from fighting.

"Percy!" John said as he dove at the dog, missing. His aim that way I guessed wasn't as good as his aim on a gun was.

"Stop it, both of you!" I said as Meeko scurried up Grandmother Willow's trunk.

"I don't think they get along very well." John said as he picked himself up from the ground.

"You think?" I asked. Percy had finally calmed down, but he waited for Meeko below the spot where he had scurried.

"There's something I have to show you." Grandmother Willow said and we turned to see what she had to say. She dipped one of her branches into the swamp.

"The ripples…" I said, understanding.

"What? What about them? What do they mean?" John asked, not really seeing.

"They mean that once something is started, like a war, it only escalates, gets bigger, like a ripple in a lake or stream."

"Right. And someone has to start them." Grandmother Willow said, nudging John with a branch, nearly knocking him into the water.

"So what are we supposed to do? They aren't going to listen to us!" John said after he regained his balance.

"Sometimes the right path isn't always the easiest, but it's always the best." Grandmother Willow said. "Don't you see? Only when this is over and the fighting stops can the two of you be together." She said as she slid him down her branch to the ground in front of me. I smiled a smile of encouragement that told him to at least try. John looked back at Grandmother Willow and then turned back to me.

"Alright. Pocahontas, let's go talk to your father." I was so relieved I could have fainted, but instead, I hugged John. John didn't know what to do at first, but he returned my hug. I saw Grandmother Willow close her vines around Meeko, Percy and Flit. Percy stood wide-eyed, like he understood that this wasn't supposed to be happening, Meeko seemed to be in happy awe, but Flit was anything but thrilled. He darted out from behind the vines and started to chirp disapprovingly, but Meeko thrust a paw out and grabbed him, pulling him back behind the vines. I had to smile.

I knew I was in love. I loved John. (I still do!) I didn't love Kocoum. And I knew he loved me, too. Then, before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. But as soon as I did, I heard a fierce war cry and looked behind me. It was Kocoum, and he wasn't happy.

"Kocoum!" I cried. He leapt from behind the bushes and leapt at John. John fell to the ground. John pushed him off and I prayed Kocoum wouldn't go after him again. I wanted to scream as Kocoum pulled out his knife and went at John again. John tried to push him away again, but Kocoum's anger was too great and John wasn't able to push him away this time. John fell to his knees from the force of Kocoum's knife coming at him. I stood in horror. What was I going to do, sit back and let Kocoum kill John? No. Kocoum should have known and understood it wasn't him I loved; it was John. He needed to control not only his anger, but his jealousy, too. He had John pinned to the ground and his knife was slowly making its way towards John's throat. John still fought against Kocoum's strength.

"Kocoum, stop!" I said as I tried to pull Kocoum away, but he pushed me away. I fell to the ground. I sat up and I scowled. I got to my feet and walked back over to Kocoum.

"Kocoum, stop it!" I said and tried once again to pull John and him apart. I guess my fear and anger gave me more strength and I managed to pull Kocoum off of John. Suddenly, a sound like thunder rang through the air and Kocoum fell back into Grandmother Willow's swamp, his hand catching my mother's necklace, tearing it off of me. He was dead.

**John's POV**

I spun around to see Thomas standing shocked with a gun in his hands.

"Thomas!" I said, knowing it had been him that had just shot the warrior that had just tried to kill me.

"Is he…?" Thomas asked. Pocahontas spun around to face him.

"You killed him." She said, no emotion in her voice at all. I could tell she was in shock, like Thomas and I both were.

"I didn't mean to! I thought that…" Thomas's words were cut short by the sounds of shouts echoing through the air. They were only growing louder and I knew they meant trouble.

"Thomas, get out of here!" I commanded. He hesitated, looking shocked and pale at Kocoum's body. The voices grew louder.

"_Get out of here!_" I realized I had just screamed that at him. He turned and bolted into the woods, not looking back.

"John, go!" Pocahontas said, worry and urgency in her voice. Before I could ask her why, a swarm of warriors from Pocahontas's village came running into the clearing. They looked at Kocoum, then at me. It suddenly occurred to me that I was the only other person in the glade other than Pocahontas, and that I was one of their enemies. Four of them came at me. I fought against them, but four against one pretty much tells it all. They twisted my arms behind me and one of them held my hands in place behind me. They began to drag me away and I shot Pocahontas a look that asked her what to do. He eyes pleaded with me to just go along with the warriors and not put up a fight. They pushed me forward and I went with them. They paused to cut a few of Grandmother Willow's vines and tied my hands behind me and then they continued to drag me along. I was now their prisoner.

...oOo...

Not too long after the warriors had taken me captive, we reached Pocahontas's village. One had carried Kocoum ahead and the chief didn't look happy as he demanded to know who had done the crime. Two of the warriors shoved me forward and I fell to my knees in front of the chief, the leader of Pocahontas's people.

"Pocahontas was out in the woods, Kocoum went to find her and this white man attacked them both and killed Kocoum." One of them said and the chief's eyes hardened with hate. He thrust a spear at me and was aiming for my throat, but I backed up as much as I could.

"You have powerful, strong weapons, but now our anger is stronger." He said. Then he stood up straight. "At sunrise, he will be the first to die!" He proclaimed and the people of Pocahontas's village nodded in agreement. A voice stopped the chief from saying anything else.

"Father, wait!" It was Pocahontas. My head snapped up in surprise.

_Father?_ I thought. I was calling myself ten different kinds of stupid. I had fallen in love with the daughter of the chief! No wonder she had wanted me to come talk to her father- the chief- because he was their and her leader!

"You disobeyed me!" _Disobeyed? Pocahontas, what did you do?_ I thought.

"I was only trying to help! I…" Pocahontas pleaded, but the chief would hear nothing of it.

"Because of you, Kocoum is dead!" My anger was flaring. He shouldn't be blaming her! She hadn't done anything! It wasn't her fault! If anyone's, it was mine. I had asked her to meet me in the first place! I glared at him.

"Take him away!" He ordered and the warriors forced me to my feet and began to drag me away. The chief- Chief Powhatan, I later learned- lead the way to a small hut. The cut the ropes around my wrists and retied them to the pole in the middle of the room. I fell to my knees once again to the ground. I turned to the best of my ability to watch as they left. They had tied my hands so tight, it hurt to do that. I tuned back around and thought about what had just happened. I had just been sentenced to death. And for something I didn't do! I knew Powhatan would have nothing to do with anything I or Pocahontas had to say now. At sunrise, I would die.

**A/N-** Well, I guess that went…well. Hmm… Anyway, please review!

For those of you waiting for an update on Finding Love, I hate to say it, but as of right now, I'm postponing it for a little while. At least until Thanksgiving is over… My grandma is very sick and, well, she may not live very long, so I'm kind of depressed. And Time Travelers is my favorite one so far, so I'm spending a lot of time on it. Anyway, that's just a little FYI! Please don't hate me!

Bye!

-Robin


	2. Chapter 2

**Pocahontas's POV**

My heart was breaking.

I looked at John sitting there, on the ground, tied to a post. His head was lowered and he hadn't heard me come in. I hated seeing him that way. I bit my lip as I made my way over to him. He still didn't hear me and he didn't look up.

"John?" I whispered and he raised his eyes to mine.

"Pocahontas!" He said and I hugged him hard.

"I'm so sorry, John!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why?" John asked, shrugging.

"This is all my fault." I sobbed.

"Pocahontas, this isn't your fault!" John tried to assure me, but I was unmoved.

"Yes it is!" I wailed.

"How? Tell me how this is your fault." John said.

"If I hadn't gone out there, Nakoma wouldn't have been worried and she wouldn't have gone to Kocoum and Kocoum wouldn't have come after me, see me kiss you, and then attack!" I said but John shook his head.

"No, Pocahontas, if anyone is to blame here it's me." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I asked you to come and meet me tonight, so it's my fault. I'm sorry, Pocahontas."

"Don't be." I said, trying to smile a little, but my father's sentence came back into my mind and my smile vanished.

"Pocahontas, please don't cry." John pleaded. I only sobbed more. Didn't he understand? He was going to die and it was all my fault!

"It would have been better if we'd never met, none of this would have happened." I sobbed.

"Pocahontas, look at me." He said and I looked at him. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."

"What?" I asked.

"I had to meet you. If I hadn't, I'd still be the man I was."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed me. If I never knew you, I'd have no idea how precious life can be." I wiped away my tears.

"I was so foolish. I thought our love would make the whole world bright." I shook my head sadly. "I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong. Still, my heart is saying we were right." I said and buried my face in his shoulder again.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." John said back.

"Pocahontas? We'd better go." It was Nakoma. I sobbed more.

"I can't leave you." I cried.

"You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. _Forever_."

**John's POV**

I watched as Pocahontas's shadow disappeared. I looked up at the stars.

"Don't ever forget, Pocahontas, I love you." I said and I knew that somehow, she would get my message. I thought back on what had just happened. I would never see freedom or Pocahontas again.

**Pocahontas's POV**

_Don't ever forget, Pocahontas, I love you._

The wind seemed to carry a soft message of love through the night as I paddled my canoe towards Grandmother Willow. Meeko and Percy were seated in front of me, both in peace. If those two could get along, why couldn't mine and John's people?

Nakoma had tried to tell me it was her fault. I had stopped her.

"Nakoma, this isn't your fault. Personally, I don't know whose fault it is." I said.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you, Nakoma, I will." I said and left.

Flit buzzed quietly around my head and landed on my shoulder. He let out a chirp of sadness.

"I know, Flit. I'll miss him, too." I said. I continued to paddle my way towards Grandmother Willow. I stopped briefly and looked up at the sky.

"I love you, John." I whispered. I hoped that John would get my message the same way that I had gotten his.

**John's POV**

_I love you, John._

I smiled, knowing Pocahontas had gotten her message. I knew she would never forget. And I knew that she knew that I would never forget, either.

**Pocahontas's POV**

"Pocahontas?" Grandmother Willow asked as I paddled into her glade once more. Could it really have been only an hour or so ago that John and I had met here and had shared our first kiss? And could this really be the place where the only man I'd ever loved was taken prisoner?

"Wingapo, Grandmother Willow." I said through my tears.

"What happened child? What's wrong? Where's John?" She asked and my vision blurred again.

"Grandmother Willow, you heard that sound like thunder?" I asked and Grandmother Willow nodded.

"Well, Kocoum followed me here and he attacked John. He would have killed him had John's friend Thomas not shot him with his gun. Kocoum was killed. John ordered Thomas out of here and he ran." I said and Grandmother Willow nodded again, concern on her face.

"Then what, child?" She asked.

"Well," I began, tears beginning to fall freely. "Some warriors from the village heard the shot and ran here. They saw Kocoum's body and I guess they thought John did it. The captured him and took him to the village." I said. Grandmother Willow sighed.

"I only hope that your father will listen to John." She said and I shook my head sadly.

"No, they won't." I cried. "They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow, and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"Pocahontas, try! Try, child! You have to stop them!" She said, but I was once again unmoved.

"I can't. I'm so lost." I said. Percy sat down sadly beside me and whimpered. Then, Meeko slid down one of Grandmother Willow's branches and held something out to me. It was John's compass.

"The compass?" I asked, taking it from him. I stared at for a few minutes. Surely it meant something…it had to have a purpose…

_It helps you find your way when you get lost…_

"Lost? Compass! Of course!" I said, but then I stopped and looked closer at the compass. The needle was shaped like a spinning arrow!

"The arrow!" Grandmother Willow proclaimed and I stood up in excitement.

"I was right! He's the one the arrow points to!" I said, but just as I said it, the early rays of sunlight hit the compass.

"Sunrise! No!" I cried.

"It's not too late, Pocahontas!" Grandmother Willow said and I looked back at the compass. The needle spun uncontrollably and then, all at once, it stopped. My heart skipped when I saw that it was pointing at the sunrise- at John.

"Go, Pocahontas! You know your path! Now you must follow it!"

Without another word, I ran from the stump as fast as I could. I didn't have much time. I felt my mother's presence as I ran with the wind. I had to win this race. I had to get to John…before it was too late.

**John's POV**

I felt the ties on my hands being cut free and I looked up. A warrior scowled down at me. In his hand was a rope with a loop. What in the world was that for? Sunlight poured in from the hole at the top of the hut and I knew my time had come.

The ropes snapped and I struggled to be free, but the warriors wouldn't let that happen. I wasn't going without a fight!

The warrior twisted my arms behind me again and retied me. Then, the warrior with the rope put the rope around my neck. Geez, that hurt!

"Bring him out!" I heard Powhatan order and the warriors dragged me to the doorway and shoved me out. With the other warrior pulling at the rope around my neck, it made me stumble. I was hauled back to my feet and we started out.

**Pocahontas's POV**

I ran to the top of a small cliff.

_I don't know what I can do. Still I know I've got to try!_

I had to get to John.

**John's POV**

The warriors continued to shove me forward. Where were we going? I fought against the rope around my neck and the ones on my hands for that matter. If I could get my hands free, I could at least fight to escape. I struggled and about choked on that darn rope. But I knew it really didn't matter. I was about to die anyway.

**Pocahontas's POV**

I crashed through the brush. I didn't have much time! The sun was rising higher with every second. I knew that I could be hurt, but John's words rang in my ears.

_I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you._

He would rather die than not know me. I would rather die than not know him. I had to save him! Now that I had finally found love, I didn't want to ever lose it! John is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't sit back and watch as my father killed him for something he didn't do. John didn't deserve to die. Especially the way my father was going to do it.

"Please, Mother, don't let me be too late!"

_Spirits of the earth and sky, please don't let it be too late!_

**John's POV**

A large plateau came into view and they led me up it. There was a large rock at the top.

_What's that for?_ I wondered. I shrugged at the thought. I knew it didn't matter anyway.

**Pocahontas's POV**

Faster!

**John's POV**

Powhatan stopped at the edge. The warriors pushed me towards the rock and I suddenly knew what it was for. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Powhatan raise a large war club. I screwed my eyes closed. This was it.

_Goodbye, Pocahontas. I love you._

**Pocahontas's POV**

_Is the death of all I love carried in the drums of war?_

**John's POV**

"_NO!_" It was Pocahontas. My eyes flew open as she threw herself across me and laid her head on top of mine.

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me, too." _Oh, God, no…_

"Daughter, stand back!" Powhatan ordered, and even before Pocahontas said anything, I knew what her answer would be. She wasn't going to let her father kill me. But I wasn't going to let her father kill her.

"I won't!" She said in pure defiance. "I love him, Father." _There went that secret._

"Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us!" She laid her head atop mine again. "This is the path I choose, Father. What will yours be?"

What was she doing? Was she saying she really was willing to die for me? I was without a doubt willing to die for her.

"Pocahontas…" I whispered.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you."

**A/N-** What do ya'll think? These stories aren't as popular as Until Proven Guilty, but hey, they're fun! My Finding Love seems pretty popular and so does my Outsiders fic, They Didn't Know. If you've never read that book, I suggest you crawl out from under the rock you're living under and read it! Anyway, I took the lines from the If I Never Knew You scene from the Junior Novelization. It's good and I might as well put this down now:

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney's Pocahontas, the Junior Novelization, the lines from the song Savages or anything else…though some of the lines and thoughts are my own and so is this Author's Note!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pocahontas's POV**

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." I said. And I wasn't. I wasn't going to stand aside and watch as John was cold-heartedly killed because he was different.

"Pocahontas, I'm not going to tell you again, _MOVE_." Father said and I looked at him, my eyes hard with determination.

"Don't you see, Father? I love him and I _won't_ let you hurt him!" I said. I saw Nakoma's eyes widen in the crowd and I swallowed hard.

"Pocahontas, please, don't…" John whispered and I wanted to cry.

"No." I said, closing my eyes. A gentle breeze floated by and I knew it was my mother trying to talk some sense into my father, who still had his war club over his shoulder, ready to bring it down.

"I'm not going to let you do this." John said and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I can't live without you, John." I said and the tears began to fall.

**John's POV**

I wasn't going to let her die like this. I couldn't live without her either, but I didn't want her to die! Granted, I didn't want to die either, but if I had to, I didn't want it to happen to her, too.

"Please, Pocahontas, don't do this. Don't…" I said, but I knew Pocahontas, and she wasn't going to listen to me. Suddenly, I saw Powhatan raise his war club above his head with both hands. Pocahontas looked at him.

"My daughter speaks and acts with a wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be any more killing, it will not start with me." He said and put down his club. I sighed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to kill me. And he wasn't going to kill Pocahontas.

**Pocahontas's POV**

Tears of happiness and relief replaced the ones of fear and sadness in my eyes.

"Release him." Father ordered and a warrior came forward with his knife and the ropes on John's wrists snapped. I rushed forward and hugged him.

"You're alive!" I whispered happily. John hugged me tightly.

"Pocahontas, promise me you'll never do hat again!" He said with a slight chuckle in his voice and I knew he was as happy to be free as I was that he was free.

"I promise." I said and he hugged me tighter. Suddenly, movement at the bottom of the cliff where John's people stood caught his and my attention. The big one grabbed a gun from one of the others and aimed…straight at my father. Before I had any time to think, John pushed Father out of the way just as the gun exploded. I watched in horror as John fell to the ground.

**John's POV**

Searing pain shot through my left side as I fell to the ground.

"John? John, please answer me!" It was Pocahontas. I pulled away my hand that was holding my side and saw that it was covered in blood. My blood.

"Oh no, John, hold on!" Pocahontas pleaded. I was breathing heavily. I could tell that I had already lost a lot of blood.

"Let me see, John." Pocahontas ordered and she moved my hand. She examined the wound and I yelped in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, knowing she had hurt me. I hissed in pain and I breathed heavier.

"Breathe, John, breathe!" Pocahontas said and I took in a breath.

"I love you, Pocahontas." I said and then everything went black.

**A/N- **Cliffy, I know, but hey, that's a good place to end!

-Robin


	4. Chapter 4

**Pocahontas's POV**

"No." I whispered as John passed out.

"Pocahontas!" It was Nakoma. I looked up with tears rolling down my face.

"Nakoma!" I said.

"What happened?"

"The man shot him!" I said between sobs. Suddenly, the red-haired boy who had shot Kocoum- Thomas- came running up the cliff.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We take him to Jamestown as fast as possible." Thomas said and I agreed. I looked around. Where was my father?

"Nakoma, where is my father?" I asked.

"He went to get Kekata." Nakoma explained. Three more men from John's village ran up to help us. They carefully moved him onto something and carried him down the cliff. I looked at Nakoma.

"You better go with them!" Nakoma suggested and I knew that was a good idea. I hugged her and followed close behind John and the others. A million things swirled through my mind. What would happen next?

...oOo...

"He's alive, but just barely." I heard Thomas say to some of John's friends.

"What'll happen to him?" I heard one ask.

"He'll probably have to go back to England." Thomas answered.

_No,_ I thought.

"But Thomas, you know as well as we do why he can't! If he does survive, you know Ratcliffe will have him hanged!"

"But he'll die if he stays!" Thomas protested. Why were they making the decisions for John? He could make up his mind on his own! Just because he was injured didn't mean he couldn't make his own choices!

"I guess it's up to him if he stays or not. I'll talk to Pocahontas about it tomorrow and see what she thinks we should do." Thomas said. "But it's most likely that John won't even be awake by then." Thomas said.

_No, he's going to wake up! He has to wake up! He can't die on me now!_

"Thomas, how do you know? He might wake up by then! You don't ever know!" One grumbled.

"Still, if I were you, I'd just be prepared for the worst." Thomas said and I felt my eyes fill with unwanted tears. John couldn't die! He just couldn't! Thomas came out of the cabin and I leapt to my feet. He didn't see me because I had sat down in the shadows.

"Thomas." I whispered and I could tell by the way my voice sounded that I would break any minute.

"Pocahontas!" Thomas said, surprised to see me. "I thought you had gone home hours ago with your father and the medicine man!" Thomas said and I shook my head.

"I couldn't leave. Thomas, I heard what you said. Please, we can't let him die!" I said and Thomas shook his head.

"Pocahontas, I don't know what to do. We don't have a doctor here in Jamestown and Kekata told us today that he didn't know how to treat a gunshot wound."

"Thomas, please!" I pleaded.

"We're doing all we can, Pocahontas. Meanwhile, you need to get some rest." I shook my head again.

"No. Thomas, can I see him?" I asked and Thomas shrugged.

"Sure, but I have to warn you that he doesn't look too good." He said and I swallowed hard. I knew that he probably wouldn't.

"I'm fine. Thomas, please, just…" I said and Thomas led into the cabin. It was small and one room, like our huts, and Thomas and the others left me in there. I looked at John. Thomas had been right. There was a bandage around John's waist where he had gotten shot. It was blood-soaked and his breathing was short and shallow. He was shaking a little so I knew he was sick, too, as well as injured. I went over to him silently. Surely he would survive! He had to! I couldn't live without him! Not after everything we'd been through! I sat down next to him and I felt tears begin to fall.

"Please wake up, John." I whispered. I felt of his forehead. He was burning up. That's when I began to get worried. Infection? No, he couldn't have an infection! Infection in this type of wound would surely kill him!

"It's just shock." I looked up to see Thomas.

"Thomas!" I said, surprised. "It's not infection?"

"No, just shock. He'll wake up, soon, Pocahontas, don't worry. He won't leave you."

I hoped he was right.

...oOo...

The next morning, I awoke in my hut in my village. I wondered how I had gotten there, but I figured my father had brought me home. I leapt up and ran to Jamestown as fast as I could. I ran into Thomas on the way in.

"Pocahontas!" He said, grinning.

"Wingapo, Thomas. How's John?" I asked.

"Well, the fever's broken. Now we wait for him to wake up." Thomas said and I thanked him and ran to the cabin. I wasn't surprised to find John in the exact same spot as before. I went over and sat down beside him.

"Please, John, wake up. I can't live without you."

**John's POV**

_Please, John, wake up. I can't live without you._

I didn't know where I was, but I knew that that was Pocahontas talking to me. I tried to move, but an intense pain made that almost impossible.

_What's wrong with me?_ I thought to myself and then I remembered: I had been shot. It hurt too much to move.

"Pocahontas?" I asked.

**Pocahontas's POV  
**

"Pocahontas?" My head snapped up. John opened his eyes and tried to move.

"John!" I cried as I hugged him, careful not to hurt him. "I'd thought I lost you." I sobbed.

"I thought you had lost me, too." He said and I laughed through my tears. "But you didn't."

"No, I didn't." I said. I was so happy he was alive. "But there's something you need to know." I said and he looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You have to go back." I said.

"What? Pocahontas, I can't leave you here!" He protested but I shook my head. He wasn't going to win this one.

"No, John, you have to go back! You'll die if you stay here!" I said.

"But I'll die if I go back!" He said.

_He knows that Ratcliffe will be after him._ I thought.

"Ratcliffe will be after you, but you have a better chance for survival in England than here." I said sadly. John was quiet. Suddenly, the door opened and we both looked towards it. There stood Thomas.

"John! You're awake!" Thomas exclaimed. John glanced at me ten looked back at Thomas.

"Hello to you too." He said. Thomas smiled and practically ran over to us.

"How are you feeling?" Thomas asked.

"Like I stepped in front of a bullet." John said with a smile.

"I'm serious." Thomas said.

"So am I. It's awful to move. It hurts like crazy." John said and I squeezed his hand.

"We need to change the dressing anyway." Thomas said and I moved aside so he could help John. He cut the bandage and I could finally see the wound fully. I bit my lip at it. It did look painful. It was pretty deep and there was dried blood all around it and it was still bleeding.

"We need to apply some herbs that Kekata gave us so it doesn't get infected. Kekata said that this will sting a lot, John." He said and I took John's hand again. John gritted his teeth and squeezed my hand when Thomas applied the herbs. I could tell that he was having a hard time not to scream out. Finally, Thomas was done and John had to sit up so that we could reapply the bandage. He laid back down and closed his eyes for a minute.

"I'm not going back, Thomas." John finally said.

"But John…" We both started in unison, but John stopped us.

"I will not go back. This is where I belong and I'm not going back." He said and I knew I was going to cry.

"Please, John, you'll die if you stay here!" I pleaded, but John shook his head. I knew John was stubborn, but not _that_ stubborn.

"I'm sorry, Pocahontas, but I'm not leaving. The others can leave and come back with a doctor; I'm not going back." I sighed and so did Thomas. We had lost.

...oOo...

A week later, the ship was ready to depart for England. John wouldn't be on it. He had refused and once John Smith made up his mind, there was no changing it. Thomas and I found that out the hard way.

"We'll bring back the doctor you need." One of John's friends said. John nodded. He still couldn't move that much, but he was slowly trying his luck by trying to stand up and walk around.

"Be careful." John said and the men nodded. Then they left. I watched as the ship left the port. I hoped that they would return soon with the doctor John needed. Only then would the moonlight turn to daylight.

To be continued…

**A/N-** Well, the sequel will be here soon! Please review!

By the way, Pocahontas meant that the possibility of losing John would be gone once the doctor comes when she said that only then could the moonlight turn to daylight.

Thanks!

-Robin


End file.
